


A Simple Surprise

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: It's April 1st which is more than just April Fools Day and you're hoping to sneak away with George for just one minute to give him his gift





	A Simple Surprise

Taking a quick seat on the table you placed the wrapped box on your lap that was barely covered by the black skirt you wore. It was a special night in Gryffindor Tower and it wasn’t just because classes were over for the week. It was April first and while most knew it for the mischievous holiday of April Fools day, there was also another significance that Hogwarts students knew was cause for celebration.

Fred and George Weasley’s birthday.

That lead to the common room of the tower to be rather packed with just about every Gryffindor student as well as a plentiful amount of students from other houses who were able to sneak inside alongside help from others. Snacks floated around the room as music blared loud enough to break your eardrums, the chatter of people only amplifying it. Not that it bothered you however, in fact you were glad everyone was able to have fun during this time. 

The only downside was it made it impossible for you to have a moment alone with George as not only were he and his twin the life of the party, showing off the magic tricks that had taught themselves throughout the years, but also everyone wanted to talk to them, obviously so. Not to mention that you’ve been busy all week with papers and studying, not giving you even a moment for yourself let alone anyone else. 

Yet you knew none of that mattered right now as a small smile crept on your lips while you lightly swung your legs back and forth. Squeezing your way through the crowd just moments ago you were able to get close to him, tugging on his loose shirt to get his attention. With wide eyes he looked at you before they softened into his features, happy to see you. Leaning down he thought you were going to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead you whispered into his ear.

“Meet me outside the common room in the area with all the tables.” Your voice was soft, secretive even, as you didn’t want anyone else to hear. He gave you a quick nod before Fred pulled him away, getting lost in the crowd once more. Without another word you just left, bringing yourself to the given location.

Usually the outside was bare with a few trinkets here and there, fallen out of bags and forgotten about. However, when the grapevine invite extended from this house to the others everyone knew that more would be needed even with the common room already being spacious. With that in mind, upper-level students took it upon themselves to remove the few tables inside while pushing the sofa’s around, leaving them all outside to only the slight disapproval of the Prefects. But hey, they promised to put them back once the party was over.

Nevertheless, now you waited for him to show, hoping it would be sooner rather than later. Not many people got them presents seeing as both asked them not to but that was one request you felt as if it was okay to break. While you and George haven’t been dating for too long, just a couple a month ago you both made it official, it felt a little weird to not get your boyfriend a gift. 

You couldn’t help but look back down at the box, your thumbs brushing against the sides of the lid, attempting not to get tangled in the bow made out of sparkly red ribbon to contrast with the black wrapping paper adorned with exploding fireworks. It was cute although a bit obnoxious, but in a way, you felt as if it was the best way to describe your feelings towards him.

Before you could get too lost in your own thoughts you heard footsteps approaching, meaning it wasn’t just another ghost. Bringing your gaze over revealed the smiling redhead with messy hair walking faster than normal. Matching his features, you waited until he was bit closer before speaking. “Thought you forgot about me,” you joked.

“You? Never.” Finishing his blunt words with a wink caused you to chuckle softly to yourself, a pale pink rose on your cheeks. “So, what was so important that you had to drag me away from a party thrown in my honor?” With his voice dripping an absurd amount of playful sarcasm you couldn’t help but laugh again.

Grabbing his hand, you guided him in front of you. “I got you something.” Gesturing downward got his eyes to follow. “I know you said not to, but I couldn’t help myself,” you explained. “A while back on a trip to Hogmeade I saw this in the window of Gladrags and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So the next time I went back I bought it.”

“And it’s for me?” he asked, to which you nodded. Now it was his turn for his face to go red. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” You leaned towards him again, except this time it was to actually kiss him gently on the cheek. “Go ahead, open it.”

After another nod he took the box into his hands, gently undoing the ribbon before tearing into the wrapping, and complimenting it while doing so. It was then when he found himself a bare box, removing the top to see pink tissue paper. Once he removed it his eyes widened out of slight confusion which then turned into happiness. 

What was in the box and now in his hands was a small pin of a broomstick with exploding sparkles wisping around it. “It cheesy, I know, but I thought it was cute. Maybe you could wear it on your quidditch uniform,” you suggested. “You don’t have too if you don’t want to, obviously.” 

For a moment he was silent, making it hard for you to read him. Sure, he looked happy but what was he thinking? That you didn’t know. With that in mind, you grabbed his free hand and softly squeezed it, wanting him to speak. “I may just wear it on my actual uniform,” he admitted. You asked him if he was serious, your voice suddenly soft again. “Of course I am. I love it.” Leaning towards you once more he planted a kiss on your lips. “Thank you.” 

Placing it back in its box he set it aside to kiss you again, although this time more intimately. Being between your legs allowed him to get closer to you, your arms wrapping around his neck while his went for your waist. Before you had the chance to get off the table his one hand on your thigh to keep you in your spot.

“Not too fast,” he said. “I think I need to show you just how grateful I am for your gift.” His voice was low, which was a surprise to you, as his hand slowly moved from the top of your thigh to the inside, making your breath hitch. “Do you want me to?” Even though you weren’t able to get the words out as they were all stuck in your throat, a tiny mewl left your lips as you nodded, his mouth leaving yours for your neck. “Alright kitten.”

His fingers dragged up your sensitive skin, his free hand left your lower back and trailed upward. You could feel yourself becoming hotter with each passing moment, your eyes rolling back as he gently nibbled at a tender area of your neck. However, before anything else could happen the sound of a cough filled both of your ears, causing the two of you to jump as you cranked you necks to the origin of the sound.

Standing there with a smirk plastered on his face was Fred, tapping his foot. “I was wondering where you two ran off to. Didn’t figure it would be so open.”

“What do you want?” George asked, stealthy removing his hand from the underneath of your skirt. 

“Party’s almost over, and our team said they have a surprise for us. Care to join?” It was obvious he was trying to hide his laughter, but the small cracks in his pitch did anything but, not to mention his expression betraying him. “Unless you have other matters you need to attend to.”

George waved it off. “It’s fine.” You took that moment to get off the table, fixing your skirt. Both of your faces were red. “Let’s head back.” As the three of you began to walk George grabbed your hand, mimicking your squeeze from earlier. He also allowed a chance for Fred to take a generous lead, giving him a moment to lean towards your ear. “I hope you know that what started earlier isn’t over.”


End file.
